Old Friends
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: Is she all right? How's she doing? Eleven checks up on Donna.


Written for a friend's birthday.

Here we go!

* * *

It was a rather calm day in Russell Square. The sun was shining, birds were singing and other such cliched claptrap. Donna Temple-Noble sat along the outer edge of the Square on a park bench, a baby carriage right next to her. She leaned over and looked into the basket, assessing the condition of the dozing occupant within. She nodded and leaned back, but a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention...

It was a young man, acting positively _ancient_. He walked about, clad in a tweed jacket, blue trousers, a dress shirt and bow tie-yes, a bow tie. His brown hair looked as if he was standing in the most blustery of windstorms rather than the calm day it was. He clutched a bag of popcorn in one hand and scattered it about with the other for the various pigeons. An odd smile crossed his face as he moved about, seeming to keep a set distance from Donna.

She finally blew a strand of red hair from her forehead and looked to him. "Oi, spaceman!" she shouted, waving at him. "What are you doin', wandering around like that?"

The man's head jerked up and he blinked. "The birds need feeding. Isn't that right?" He knelt down, dropping more popcorn. "Birds need a bit of feeding. Everyone's gotta eat. Isn't that right?"

Donna rolled her eyes and patted an empty spot on the bench. "Well, you're 'overing around like here, so you might as well sit and be comfortable while feeding the birds." She shook her head and leaned forward once again, looking into the carriage. "Isn't that right, Will?"

The man finally walked over and sat down. He leaned to his left and looked at the infant in the carriage. "Nice strapping lad!" he proclaimed. "Takes after his mother in that regard, I assume?"

Donna's eyes became the approximate size of saucers as she batted at his arm. "What the damned hell is the matter with you, you blinkin' twit?" she snarled. She leaned in close to him. "Do I look 'strapping' to you, mate?"

The man just grinned even as he deflected every one of her blows. "'Mate'? I'm your mate? That's wonderful! I'm so glad to hear that. And stop trying to hit me. You're scaring the birds away and upsetting Will." He waved at the carriage. "See?"

Donna abruptly broke off her attack and leaned over the carriage. She reached in and pulled out a squalling infant. "Oh, I'm sorry, Will!" she said, face falling. She cradled him and rocked him back and forth, checking him over. "Hmm, he's dry. I just fed him, too." She cradled her son and leaned back, making sure to support his head. "Sh, sh. I'm sorry, Will."

The man grinned. "Will? Named after anyone? Maybe a grandfather or so?"

Donna eyed him. "Well, I _wanted_ to name him after Wilfed, my grandfather. But Shaun wanted Ian. So we compromised a bit." She sighed and reached out her hand. "And my name's Donna Temple-Noble, by the way." She looked to the man. "A good name?"

The man's jaw worked a bit while shaking her hand. "Well, Wilfred's a great name. Then again, so is Ian." He leaned back, spreading out popcorn for pigeons. "I knew an Ian, once. Good man. Barbara..." He suddenly trailed off and shivered. "Yeah, she was a feisty one. Kind of like you. Just like at Oodsphere and-"

"Just like what?" Donna interrupted, placing young Will back in the carriage. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her forehead. "What's an-"

"Oh, never mind that!" the man exclaimed. "So, Will. Any big plans for him? Schools or the like?"

Donna's eyes narrowed. "Luv, he's a year old next week. It might be a good idea to wait at least until he's out of diapers before giving a thought to Cambridge or Harvard or Yale." She suddenly paused and her mouth turned down. "Hopefully he takes after his father in the brains department." She smiled shakily. "Before winning the triple-rollover prize in the lottery and marrying Shaun, I was a simple temp."

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, even temps can save the galaxy when in the right place!"

The redhead shrugged. "Getting to the right place is the trick, though." She let out a sigh. "I know Will is gonna be better off than me, simply because he won't be a temp."

There was a lull in the conversation as the man spread out some more popcorn. He finally looked up. "I had a mate like you, once. Shouted at the universe, waved her fists and stamped her feet but thought no one paid her any attention. But in the end, I think she realized how great she really was." A goofy smile crossed his young face. "She had one thing over me, though. Same thing as you."

Donna's eyebrows furrowed. "And what's that?"

He reached over and tugged gently on a lock of her long, red hair. "Ginger," he half-whispered. He suddenly stood up and waggled a finger at the pigeons. "Now, come on! How are you gonna fly off after eaten so much?" He sighed and shook his head before pulling up his sleeve and checking his watch. "Well, time's slipping away again. As always with me." He smiled at Donna. "Thanks for your time, Donna Temple-Noble."

She leaned forward as the man walked off. "Gonna be by tomorrow, mate? This is mine and Will's favorite park." Her brow furrowed. "And hey, what's your name?"

He stopped in mid-stride and pivoted on his heel. "John Smith," he called out before stopping. He pointed straight up in the air. "Or Jamie McCrimmon. Either or." He spun around once more and walked off, disappearing around a corner.

The man walked up to an old, battered police call box and pulled out a small bit of metal. He slid the box's lock around and stuck the key into a slot behind the fake lock, opening the door and stepping into the control room of the TARDIS. The Eleventh incarnation of the Doctor looked around the expansive, two-level center and the two other people in the room. "Having fun?" he asked as Amy and Rory Pond glided by, locked together in dance.

Amy glanced by him as Rory twirled her around. "Have fun with your old friend?" she asked, letting out a 'whoop' as he dipped her.

The Doctor walked over to the control pedestal and flipped a switch. "She's doing well," he mumbled. The central pillar began rising and falling as the signature 'voorp, voorp, voorp' sounded throughout the ancient machine. He looked up as Amy and Rory approached him. "So, where to next?"

Rory sidled up to him, concern on his face. "You all right?" he asked, brow furrowing.

The Doctor smiled and bobbed his head. "Ah, Rory. Don't ever change, you hear?" He let out a sigh. "Donna is fine, happy and her head is intact. All in all, a good visit."

Amy approached from behind and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pulling Rory and the Doctor in for a hug. "So, what're me boys talking about?" she asked, grinning.

Rory sighed, rolling his eyes. "Amy, we're not-"

"Yes, we are," the Doctor interrupted him. "Amazing you haven't learned that by now." He turned back to the control console and pulled a monitor into view. "Engines are all set." He looked to his two friends. "Ready to go?"

Amy nodded and slid in between the Doctor and Rory, pointing at the monitor. "So, where to now? The Stone Age? Ancient Rome? The far future where humanity is a bunch of energy clouds?"

The Doctor's jaw canted slightly before he pulled a lever. "How's about... Barcelona?"


End file.
